So werden wir alle glücklicher
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Was liegt zwischen Bellatrix und Sirius? Weshalb verhalten sie sich einander gegenüber so seltsam?Das fragt sich auch Rodolphus. [Oneshot]


**Genre: **Drama/Nachdenlickes  
**Rating: **G  
**Inhalt: **Was liegt zwischen Bellatrix und Sirius? Weshalb verhalten sie sich einander gegenüber so seltsam? Das fragt sich auch Rodolphus.  
**Disclaimer: **JKR's Charaktere, Ideen und Handlungsorte sind nicht mein Eigentum. So nicht mit Sirius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix und allen anderen.  
**Widmung: **_Diese Story ist nicht nur meiner guten Freundin Learo gewidmet, ich habe sie für sie als Geburtstagsgeschenk geschrieben. Also, an dieser Stelle: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, liebste aller Lieblings-Learos._

**Author's Note:  
****_Entliehenes:_** Diese Story beruht natürlich zu allererst auf JKR's Charakteren Bellatrix, Sirius, und Rodolphus, die wir alle aus den unglaublichen HB-Büchern kennen, und die zumindest mich mit ihrer Faszination fesseln.  
Sehr viele der vorkommenden Motive, Handlungsbewegungen und Hintergründe, v.a. Bellatrix' und Sirius' sind weiterhin aus cennet's Geschichten entliehen, auf die ich hiermit verweisen möchte.  
**_Zeitliche Einteilung:_** Ich halte mich in dieser Story an cennet's Vorgabe der Jahreszahlen, da ich mich an diese schon sehr gewöhnt habe. (Spielt allerdings keine zu wesentliche Rolle) Bellatrix, Sirius, Rodolphus, Severus und die Rumtreiber sind Jahrgang 1959. (Hogwartsabschluss etwa 1977) Die Story spielt etwa im Jahre 1975, also in Bellas und Sirius' 5. Schuljahr.

* * *

**So werden wir alle glücklicher

* * *

**

Was hat James gerade gesagt? Ich nehme seine Stimme schemenhaft wahr, bin mir aber nicht im Klaren darüber, wovon er eigentlich redet. Denn etwas, oder soll ich besser sagen, jemand anderes zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mein Blick ist wie gefesselt und ich schaffe es nicht, die Augen abzuwenden. Dort drüben geht sie, nein, sie geht nicht, sie schreitet, ja, sie schreitet anmutig und leichten, doch bestimmten Schrittes durch die Halle. Neben ihr, in gebührendem Abstand natürlich, denn wer würde sich anmaßen, sie auf ihrem Weg zu behindern, geschweige denn, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen, folgt der ganze Slytherin-Trupp. 

Sie erreichen zeitgleich mit uns die riesigen Flügeltüren, und wir stoßen sprichwörtlich aufeinander. Schon spüre ich die Blicke der Lehrer auf uns gerichtet. Nicht schon wieder, bei Salazar, werden sie denken, oder wegen mir, auch beim Merlin. Wahrscheinlich sind sie es langsam wirklich Leid, die ewigen Machtkämpfe zwischen den Löwen und den Schlangen, die natürlich unvermeidbar auch stets Sach- oder Personenschäden nach sich ziehen. Wie dem auch sei, diese Tatsache ist mir im Moment ziemlich gleichgültig, denn ich spüre _ihre _Nähe. Dicht steht sie vor mir, hebt die schweren Lider und sieht zu mir auf. Mit großen grauen Augen, den meinen so ähnlich, fasst sie mich ins Visier und ich atme unwillkürlich rascher.

„Na, verehrter Cousin, wieder auf Streit aus, hm?", spottet sie mit zynischer Stimme.

„Komm Bella, lass ihn", setzt Lestrange an, doch sie beachtet ihn nicht weiter und ich, ich nehme sowieso nicht wahr, was um uns herum geschieht. Zu sehr bin ich im Bann ihres Blickes, zu sehr hält sie mich gefangen. Doch ganz im Gegensatz zu diesen Gefühlen fahre ich sie aggressiv an: „Wer ist hier auf Streit aus? Du bist doch auf mich los gegangen, nicht wahr, Bella?"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln ziert ihre Lippen. Sie senkt die Stimme. „Ach, Sirius", raunt sie mir leise zu, „du musst verstehen, dass ich mich, sagen wir, leicht provoziert davon fühlte, von dir quer durch die ganze Halle angestarrt zu werden, wie ein Opfertier, das es zu erbeuten gilt."

Natürlich hat sie es gemerkt, ihr entgeht so gut wie nichts und doch wiege ich mich oft genug in falscher Sicherheit, wenn ich sie gedankenverloren, den Blick fest auf ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, ihre schlanken Arme oder ihre ausgeprägten Hüften geheftet, beobachte.

Und oft genug will ich es gar nicht, ich merke kaum wie meine Gedanken abschweifen und ich mich nach ihr umdrehe. Oft genug ertappe ich mich plötzlich dabei, wie ich sie unbewusst mit meinen Blicken verfolge und muss mich dazu zwingen, mich loszureißen.

„Du phantasierst, Bella.", meine ich nüchtern.

Ich frage mich, ob es den anderen eigentlich auffällt, wie oft ich sie bei ihrem Namen anspreche. Fast in jedem Satz, den ich an sie richte, spreche ich sie direkt mit ihrem Namen an, der so gut zu ihr, der kriegerischsten von uns allen Sternen passt. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht oft genug aussprechen. Es mag schon vorgekommen sein, dass ich nachts mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen schweißgebadet aufgewacht bin. Und dieser Gedanke macht mich verrückt. Ich hasse sie doch. Oh ja, ich hasse sie mit ganzem Herzen, aus tiefster Seele, und doch ... und doch habe ich diese Gefühle, die mich selbst abstoßen.

Und wieder erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich sie in Gedanken versunken verträumt anblicke. Und sie erwidert meinen Blick für ein paar Sekunden lang, doch dann wendet sie sich hastig ab.

Was? Sie, sie, Bellatrix Black, hält mich für so würdig, dass sie _meinem_ Blick ausweicht? Wie weit unter ihrem ach so geschätzten Niveau.

„Lass uns gehen", sie wendet sich an Lestrange, der die Unterhaltung mit vorgespieltem Desinteresse verfolgt hat. Energisch hakt sie sich bei ihm ein.

„Man sieht sich, Black", lässt sie sich noch dazu herab, mich zu verabschieden, bevor sie mit hastigem Schritte, Mr. Ach – was- bin –ich –arrogant- Lestrange am Arm und Snape, der den ganzen Auftrifft, aufmerksam, aber schweigend verfolgt hat, im Anhang, verschwindet. „Freu mich schon drauf, Black", rufe ich ihr sarkastisch hinterher, bevor ich mich wieder zu den anderen drei geselle, die in einigem Abstand das Geschehen mitverfolgt haben.

Im Hintergrund höre ich die Lehrer erleichtert ausatmen.

„Miststück", zische ich, „arrogante kleine ...", doch James unterbricht mich. „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Oder wäre es klüger, dich heute einfach in Ruhe zu lassen?", meint er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ach was ..." Das soll mein Kommentar dazu gewesen sein.

Langsam, um einigen Abstand zwischen uns und den Schlangen zu gewinnen, setzen wir uns wieder in Bewegung und erreichen den Treppenabgang hinunter zu den Kerkern. Zaubertränke bei Karkarova. Das konnte wieder was werden. Meine Laune ist auf dem Tiefpunkt, und das schon so früh am morgen.

Doch bevor ich mich noch groß in meinen mürrischen Gedanken verlieren kann, höre ich plötzlich jemanden meinen Namen rufen, oder besser verächtlich ausspucken. „Black", hörte ich es hinter mir. Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um, mittlerweile sind wir bei den Zaubertrank-Kerkern angelangt und dort, am Fuße der Treppe, lehnt – Lestrange.

„Was?", frage ich desinteressiert. Krone, Moony und Wurmschwanz stehen neugierig im Hintergrund.

„Hast du eine Minute?", fragt er herablassend und sein Gesicht nimmt einen spöttischen Ausdruck an.

James macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, als wolle er mir Rückendeckung geben und antwortet an meiner statt: „Was willst du, Lestrange?"

„Privatsache, Potter", gibt Angesprochener mit amüsiertem Ton zurück.

„An mir soll's nicht liegen...", entgegne ich entnervt und folge ihm in ein kleines, verlassenes Klassenzimmer. Die Blicke der anderen verfolgen uns gespannt.

Ich trete ein und schließe die Tür hinter uns. „Also, was ist nun so wichtig?"

Er mustert mich aufmerksam. „Nun?", frage ich, als er nichts antwortet.

„Hör zu, Black", zischt er leise, sein herablassendes Gebare fällt von ihm ab und in seiner Stimme liegt ein drohender Unterton. „Denkst du, ich merk es nicht? Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so blind?"

Wovon redet dieser „Mensch" eigentlich?

„Denkst du, ich merk es nicht, wie du sie ansiehst?" Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Langsam schleicht sich ein Verdacht in mein Unterbewusstsein, eine leise flüsternde Stimme, die mich ahnen lässt, worauf er hinaus will.

„Und wie sie dich ansieht, denkst du, ich übersehe das?", fährt er angriffslustig, doch mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme fort.

Was? Sie sieht mich an?

Ich überlege. „Was meinst du damit, Lestrange?", taste ich mich vorsichtig voran und versuche in meiner Stimme einen nichts ahnenden Tonfall mitklingen zu lassen.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig, Black, du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche. Ich sehe sie und ich sehe dich und die Blicke, die ihr wechselt. Denkst du, ich kann sie nicht deuten? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was sie bedeuten? Halt mich nicht für dumm, glaub mir, ich merke es", faucht er mich angriffslustig an.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich ihm schon längst wütend ins Wort gefallen, doch jetzt, jetzt schweige ich. Natürlich hat er Recht, ich weiß nun, wovon er spricht und wahre Worte spricht er wohl, auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen will.

Umsichtig wäge ich eine Möglichkeit der Antwort gegen die andere ab. „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon du sprichst." Eiskalt lüge ich ihm ins Gesicht. Niemals würde ich zugeben, dass er die Wahrheit sagt und damit mein Gesicht verlieren. Das ist wohl der Black in mir, stolz sind wir alle, da mache ich wahrscheinlich keine Ausnahme.

„Mach mir nichts vor, wir wissen beide, wovon ich spreche." Mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen hält er meinen Blick fest. Ich fühle mich seltsam bloßgestellt.

„Ich würde mich auch etwas wundern, wenn _du_ nicht wüsstest, wovon du redest", versuche ich, ihn ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Er geht nicht darauf ein. „Wir verstehen uns doch, nicht wahr, Black? Ja, wir verstehen uns, sehr gut sogar, das weiß ich. Also, lass dir sagen, Löwe, halt dich von ihr fern. Ich warne dich, halt dich von ihr fern." Ein eisernes Schweigen tritt ein. Er mustert mich, gibt mir keine Chance, seinem forschenden Blick auszuweichen. Dann setzt er erneut an. „Hast du mich verstanden? Halt dich von ihr fern.", flüstert er eindringlich. Ich erwidere nichts, und so wendet er sich ab, geht langsam auf die Tür zu, drückt die Klinge hinunter.

Noch einmal dreht er sich zu mir um. „Glaub mir, es ist besser für uns alle, auch für sie. So werden wir alle glücklicher." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er.

* * *

Später, ich sitze mit den anderen in Zaubertränke und höre mir einen langweiligen Vortrag über Schlaftränke an, stoßt Moony mich unauffällig in die Seite. „Hey, Tatze, geht's dir gut, du bist so blass...", meint er besorgt.

„Was?", fahre ich erschrocken aus meinen Gedanken hoch. „Nein, nein, mir geht's gut, keine Sorge."

Ich wende mich ab. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sage, denke ich, während mir im Kopf Lestrange's Worte nachklingen.

So werden wir alle glücklicher.


End file.
